Dois mundos diferentes, um amor perfeito
by Alexis Malf0y
Summary: Tudo começa num belo dia e num importante jogo: Gryffindor e Slytherin vao jogar mas este nao é um jogo qualquer é um jogo que vai decidir quem fica em primeiro luga...ambas as equipas encontram-se com a msm pontuaçao...Uma historia Draco & Ginny...
1. A aposta

Ginevra Weasley é um dos sete filhos da famosa e grande família Weasley, era bonita, os seus olhos castanhos-claros combinava com o seu cabelo ruivo e as suas sardas que contrastavam com a sua pele clara davam-lhe um ar de simpatia. Ginevra mais conhecida por Ginny adora Hogwarts e adorava os seus amigos e o único defeito que encontra neste mundo era, para alem de todos os idiotas de Slytherin, um rapaz de frios olhos cinza, de cabelos loiros e sedosos e pele pálida: Draco Malfoy. Draco era a principal causa dos problemas de Ginny … para ela, ele não passava de um miúdo rico e mimado, que se servia das influências e do dinheiro do seu pai para ter o que queria.

Draco é o único filho da Família Malfoy e considera que feiticeiros cujos pais são muggles não deviam ter o direito de pisar Hogwarts ou qualquer outra escola de magia…por outro lado achava que a família Weasley era tão má quanto Sangues-de-Lama: a família traia o seu próprio sangue e adorava xatea-los deviado à sua ma condição financeira.

**XXXXX**

Ginny havia acordo bem cedo, não conseguia dormir muito em dia de jogo sabia que jogava muito bem mas ficava sempre muito nervosa…Tomou banho, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao Grande Salão para comer qualquer coisa antes do grande jogo. No caminho ia pensando na pessoa que sempre amou: Harry Potter não lhe saia da cabeça desde o primeiro dia em q o viu….

Draco acordou cedo mas isso já era normal…a maior parte dos seus amigos desconhecia do prazer q ele tinha de primeiros raios de Sol tocarem-lhe no rosto…Depois de algumas horas nos Terrenos dirigiu-se ao Grande Salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço…A caminho viu a ruiva e, propositadamente, foi contra ela fazendo-a cair e quase bater com a cabeça no degrau

- Vê por onde andas Weasley…

- Claro que vejo…vejo-vos a vocês a perderem hoje – disse Ginny com um sorriso maldoso nos seus delicados lábios

- A sério? E se tornássemos isto mais interessante?

- Estou a ouvir Malfoy…

- Se os leõezinhos perderem e se for o teu querido amado Potter a apanhar a snitch tu vens comido ao baile de Natal…

- E se isso não acontecer?...

- Nos vamos ganhar…não existe um se… – dito isto Draco deixou a ruiva para se sentar na sua mesa com um sorriso maldoso

A hora do jogo estava próxima e ambas as equipas já se encontravam nos vestíbulos e ambos os capitães tentavam puxar e animar as equipas para que hoje o jogo fosse ganho…

Suou o apito…Ginny apresentava-se na seu melhor já tinha marcado 50 pontos para Gryffindor… De repente as novas vassouras de Slytherin fizeram-se notar: Fire's ball 360 as melhores vassouras no mercado e só os melhores as tinham! Foi aqui que Ginny percebeu a confiança de Draco…nesse momento soube que ela iria perder a aposta mas ainda assim não desistiu a snitch ainda estava por apanhar por isso o jogo ainda não tinha acabado…Felizmente Gryffindor fez-se notar pela sua qualidade apos o grande gol de Ginny a snitch fora apanhada por Harry Potter…

Ginny tinha medo de olhar para o placar…tinha medo de encontra a sua equipa a perder e ir ao ridículo baile com Draco Malfoy…

* * *

**N.A: **ola ola esta é a minha primeira fic espero que gostem...aceito criticas..quero tornar a minha primeira fic numa historia boa e que todos gostem

O que acham? Sera que Gryffindor ganhou? perdeu? deixem a vossa opiniao

Outra pergunta...quais sao os casais q vcs mais gostam?

bj

A.M.


	2. A aposta e a Preparaçao para o baile

_"Ginny tinha medo de olhar para o placar…tinha medo de encontra a sua equipa a perder e ir ao ridículo baile com Draco Malfoy…"_

Ginny olhou para Draco… olhou para o placar e…

e…e….

…horrorizada viu que estavam empatados…pela primeira vez em toda a história do Quidditch havia um empate…ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer…

… era impossível dar os mesmos pontos uma vez que já estavam empatados e assim não ia resolver nada…Harry lembrou-se que havia um jogo no mundo dos muggles (futebol) que quando empatavam usavam penaltis para desempatar… e assim foi…aplicando ao quidditch: cada equipa podia marcar 5 gols mas tinham q estar a 25 metros dos postes de gol…

…1º - Slytherin e Gryffindor marcaram

…2º - Slyterin marcou

…3º - Gryffindor marcou

…4º - Slytherin e Gryffindor marcaram

Ginny ia marcar o ultimo gol estava tão nervosa que quase caiu da vassoura…ao aproximar-se dos postes observou bem o keeper…Ginny com a quaffle levantou o braço e……falhouuuu…Ela sabia naquele momento que ou Ron defendia aquele gol ou ela passaria a sua maior vergonha dai a uma semana….

Draco com um sorriso nos lábios fez questão de ser ele a ir aos postes, apesar de ser seeker queria ver a cara de Ginny quando percebesse que tinha acabado de perder a aposta…O mundo dela acabou de se desmoronar…Draco Malfoy acabara de marcar o gol que deu a vitoria aos Slytherin e nos seus lábios podiam ler-se as palavras: " Grande Salão dia 15 às 20:30"

**XXXXXX**

Se houvesse um buraco Ginny enterrava-se nele e não saia mais de lá…ela simplesmente saiu do vestíbulo com os olhos quase a rebentar em lágrimas…passou por Malfoy a correr não queria mais ver a cara dele, apenas queria ficar sozinha… lembrou-se de uma sala que quase ninguém conhecia a sua existência: a Sala das Necessidades.

Dirigiu-se à parede do Sétimo andar ond se encontrava a porta e pensou: "Quero uma sala onde ninguém me encontre, aconchegada e confortável" A porta apareceu mas o que Ginny não se tinha apercebido é que também estava a pensar no baile….

Ao abrir a porta deparou-se com a sala q tinha pedido mas um pouco invulgar por tinha uns grandes armários…antes que alguém a visse entrou e a curiosidade quase q a matou tinha q abrir aqueles armários! Para infelicidade dela os armários estavam cheios de vestidos de baile e um deles continha poções para o cabelo e maquilhagem. De repente olhou para a porta e viu: "Escolha o seu visual perfeito para um baile perfeito"…Parecia que Hogwarts queria que ela acabasse com a sua vida!

Sentou-se numa poltrona e pensou…Será que seria tão mau ir ao baila com Draco? O que os amigos iram dizer dela? Foi ai que se lembrou que se fosse vista com Malfoy podia se explicar aos amigos e ele provavelmente morreria às mãos dos Gryffindor…Rapidamente se animou tinha tempo suficiente para escolher o melhor vestido e se iria a um baile queria que Malfoy ficasse a desejar que nunca a tivesse convidado pois iria morrer às mãos dos seus amigos e se não tivesse convidado ao menos podia olhar o tempo q quisesse…

Experimentou todo o tipo de vestidos: longos, curtos de todas as cores e de todos os feitios e imaginários…

…até que achou o vestido perfeito: Era comprido, sem alças e vermelho, com um bonito laço na cintura preto rendilhado…Rapidamente o vestiu e ficava tão perfeito nela…

…faltava os sapatos…seriam umas sandálias de tiras pretas mas haviam tantas…

Depois de escolher o vestido, as sandálias e as jóias resolveu quer iria mudar a cor do seu cabelo…queria algo novo…pq não experimentar o preto? Agarrou na poção e colocou no cabelo…esperou cinco minutos e o conjunto cada vez ficava melhor…colocou um pouco de maquilhagem para disfarçar as sardas e o conjunto estava completo…ela de certeza que seria elegida como rainha do baile

Conjunto:.com/f2/127/110/13076913/1150565463438_5691_rot_

sapatos:./Making_Ofs/2_RPG_Cachorra_Ladino/Pagina_2_Cachorra/Cachorra_Sandalia_

Olhou para o relógio…estava quase na hora de jantar e estava cheia de fome uma vez q tinha comido pouco ao almoço…dirigiu-se ao lavatório e limpou a cara colou q novo uma poção para o seu cabelo voltar a ruivo e lançou um encantamento para que ninguém visse o vestido, as sandálias, a poção, as jóias e a maquilhagem e para que ninguém estranha-se tb lançou um encantamento para tudo isto diminuir para caber dentro da bolço da saia que trazia vestida…

**XXXXXX**

Grande Salão…

Entrou e quase que tropeçava nos seus próprios pés…sentou-se e comeu calmamente

O trio HRH (hermione, ron e harry) acabava de entrar….

- GINEVRA!! ONDE ANDAST TODO O DIA??? FICAMOS PREOCUPADOS! – disse Ron sem ter reparado que toda a gente olhava para a sua mesa.

- Até parece que tens alguma coisa a ver com isso - disse Ginny com desprezo

- SOU TEU IRMAO!! CLARO QUE TENHO!!

- RON! Para com isso…ela sabe tomar conta de si – Hermione tentava acalmar Ron….

Dito isto Ginny não falou mais…levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao Corujal e procurou pela coruja de Malfoy…rabiscou num pedaço de pergaminho que tinha na mala e mandou-lhe…´

**XXXXXX**

Malfoy recebeu o bilhete na Torre de Slytherin…

"Vais desejar nunca ter feito a aposta

Com amor

G.W"

Malfoy riu-se, sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquele bilhete…Pansy acabara de entrar no Sala comum e Malfoy guardou no bolso o pequeno papel…

- Draquinho o que estas a esconder de mim?

Draco revirou os olhos…há muito tempo que tinha uma relação puramente física com Pansy…e ela que, sendo tão despresavel quanto um pote de estrume de dragão, limitou-se a aconchegar-se nos braços de Draco…entretanto outros Slytherin iam entrando e o pequeno bilhete ficara esquecido no bolso das suas calças….

* * *

**_N.A:_** o que acharam? tou a tentar fazer o melhor que posso xD aceito sujestoes ou criticas...

**Hinata Weasley: **obrigado por adicionares...espero q gostes da minha historia e que tu a consideres tao boa como falas no teu perfil

A.M.


	3. O baile

**XXXXXX**

_Malfoy recebeu o bilhete na Torre de Slytherin…_

_"Vais desejar nunca ter feito a aposta_

_Com amor_

_G.W"_

_Malfoy riu-se, sabia perfeitamente de quem era aquele bilhete…Pansy acabara de entrar no Sala comum e Malfoy guardou no bolso o pequeno papel…_

_- Draquinho o que estas a esconder de mim?_

_Draco revirou os olhos…há muito tempo que tinha uma relação puramente física com Pansy…e ela que, sendo tão despresavel quanto um pote de estrume de dragão, limitou-se a aconchegar-se nos braços de Draco…entretanto outros Slytherin iam entrando e o pequeno bilhete ficara esquecido no bolso das suas calças…._

**XXXXXX**

A semana passou demasiado depressa e faltava apenas um dia para o baile… Pansy estava super inquieta pois estava à espera do convite de Malfoy…

-Draquinhooo o baile é amanha! Não me vais convidar??

Malfoy ignorou…estava a ouvir musica no seu IWitch (N.A: Ipod do mundo bruxo…witch significa feiticeiro(a))…Pansy já não aguentava esperar mais por isso resolveu convidar outra pessoa…iria talvez com…hmmm…sinceramente Draco não sabia quem iria arranjar mas não se importava…iria xatear a ruiva e todos os idiotas de Gryffindor e so isso faria a noite valer apena…

No sétimo andar, algures na torre de Gryffindor, Ginny acabava de fazer todos os trabalhos para não ter que os fazer na noite seguinte uma vez q iria demorar muito tempo para se preparar…

Draco e Ginny bocejaram no mesmo instantes…já estavam cansados e por isso foram dormir…de repente o bilhete cai do bolço das calças e olhando para ele, Draco começou a imaginar o q ela iria fazer…mas a verdade é que ele não sabia do que uma Weasley era capaz de fazer…

**XXXXXX**

**Dia do baile…**

Ginny acordou meia animada a pensar

* * *

na noite desse dia…todos os seus amigos tentaram saber com quem ela ia e como iria vestida mas ninguém sabia…seria uma surpresa para toda a gente…A seguir a tomar banho, vestiu-se e dirigiu-se ao Grande Salão para tomar o pequeno-almoço...Quando chegou Draco já se encontrava sentado na mesa dos Slytherin…Houve uma pequena ligação com o olhar um do outro na qual Ginny fez questão de a quebrar com o um olhar provocante…

Passando uma meia hora toda a gente se encontrava a comer e foi ai que Dumbledore levantou-se e…

- O baile não decorrera aqui no Salão mas sim nos Terrenos junto ao Lago…precisamos de variar não é? – dito isto piscou o olho e sentou-se de novo

Porque no Lago? Era a principal pergunta que toda a gente gostaria de saber a resposta…

As aulas começaram…Ginny tinha Herbologia, Poções e DCAT. Ela não sabia porque mas tudo nesse dia corria bem: a herbologia, não sabia como, mas conseguiu pela primeira vez replantar mandrágoras, em Poções tinha conseguido um A na poção para impedir o alastramento do veneno do basilisco e a DCAT a sua aula com Sem-Forma tinha corrido lindamente…ou seja o dia não podia ter sito mais perfeito…

**XXXXXX**

Eram 15h e Ginny dirigiu-se ao seu dormitório para se perparar…aumentou o tamanho do seu vestido e endireitou-o uma vez que tinha ficado com algumas dobras, aumentou as sandálias…dirigiu-se ao WC para aplicar a poção para mudar a cor do cabelo para preto e maquilhar-se…eram 18h quando foi tomar banho…aproveitou para descansar um pouco no banho…ás 19h saiu, enrolou-se numa toalha e com a sua varinha fez um bonito penteado…dirigiu-se à sua cama e vestiu-se, calçou-se e colocou o seu colar…Ginny estava deslumbrante mas como ia atravessar toda a escola ate ao lago sem que ninguém reparasse nela? Foi então que se lembrou de aumentar a sua capa o suficiente para tapar o vestido e o cabelo…

**XXXXXX**

Draco depois de tomar banho vestiu um terno preto, com camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha para contrastar com o cinzento dos seus olhos, colocou o perfume Hugo Boss (ele adorava perfumes) e vestiu a sua capa para atravessar os terrenos…

**XXXXXX**

Os dois saíram de cada torre às 20h15 e Draco passou por Ginny sem a reconhecer…Ginny por outro lado tinha-o reconhecido e deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação…estava orgulhosa do que tinha conseguido…

20h30: Todos os alunos se encontravam à porta do Pavilhão que fora construído por artes magicas junto do Lago…Ron ia com Hermione, Harry ia com Susan (prima de Hermione) Pansy ia com Zabini e…Draco encontrava-se sozinho á espera da Ruiva….Ginny esperou que toda a gente entrasse…depois disto entrou tirou a capa e toda a gente tinha direccionado o olhar para ela…toda a gente ficou sem palavras… a única coisa que se ouvia era o barulho dos grilos da rua e um musiquinha de fundo…Ginny não conteve um sorriso, olhou para Draco e foi cumprimentar os seus amigos…Ninguém conseguia falar…Hermione tentou a sua sorte:

- UAU Ginny nem pareces tu!

- Obrigado =D…eu tentei xD

Obviamente que ela não se tinha esquecido da sua aposta e por isso percorreu a festa com o seu olhar…num canto viu o loiro e sendo assim caminhou até ele…

- Malfoy…o que achou? Estou digna de sua companhia?

- Weasley eu sei que vc me ama mas não precisava de fazer tanto… eu não gosto de coelhas ruivas apesar de o seu novo visual…

- É eu amo msm…e o que tem o meu visual?

- Nada

Como era habitual em todos os anos, professores e alunos abriam o baile com uma valsa…Alguma coisa na cabeça de Draco dizia para ir dançar com a ruiva mas como não queria ser visto a dançar com ela agarrou-lhe pelo braço e puxou-a para o exterior do Pavilhão…

- Dá-me honra desta dança?- disse Draco educadamente

- Malfoy que isso?

Ele não a deixou falar mais agarrou-lhe numa mãe e colocou a outra nas suas costas…ela deixou-se levar por ele e ao mesmo tempo sentia a respiração dele no seu pescoço…ele realmente era uma gato e adorava as suas mãos firmes…Draco conseguia cheirar o perfume de Ginny…cheirava a maça…mas um cheiro bem bom…dava ate vontade de morder…

"Ginny vc só estando cumprindo a sua parte da aposta…nada mais...ele não passa de um miúdo convencido, mimado e rico" dizia ginny para si propria

"O que é isso Malfoy? Pára…vc não gosta de coelhas" pensava para si próprio

Entretanto a valsa acabara e outra musica tinha começado: **"When you say nothing at all" by Ronan Keating**

_**It's amazing**_

_**How you can speak**_

_**Right to my heart**_

_**Without saying a word,**_

_**You can light up the dark**_

_**Try as I may**_

_**I could never explain**_

_**What I hear when**_

_**You don't say a thing**_

Draco e Ginny aind não tinham reparado mas com a nova musica dançavam mais juntinhos… a respiração de Draco acarinhava a pele macia de Ginny…a respiração de Ginny arrepiava Draco… no bom sentido claro

**[CHORUS:]**

_**The smile on your face**_

_**Lets me know**_

_**That you need me**_

_**There's a truth**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Saying you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says**_

_**You'll catch me**_

_**Whenever I fall**_

_**You say it best**_

_**When you say**_

_**Nothing at all**_

Ginny tinha poisado a sua cabeça no ombro de Draco enquanto dançava…Draco olhava para ela…

_**All day long**_

_**I can hear people**_

_**Talking out loud**_

_**But when you hold me near**_

_**You drown out the crowd**_

_**(The crowd)**_

_**Try as they may**_

_**They could never define**_

_**What's been said**_

_**Between your**_

_**Heart and mine**_

Ginny levantou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos de Draco…ela nunca o tinha visto assim…naquele momento Draco parecia mesmo um Ser Humano…tinha um brilhozinho nos olhos….Draco desviou o olhar para os lábios de Ginny…pareciam ser delicados…eram definitivamente bonitos... Draco aproximou-se e os seus lábios uniram com os de Ginny…um beijo profundo…

_**[CHORUS:]**_

_**The smile on your face**_

_**Lets me know**_

_**That you need me**_

_**There's a truth**_

_**In your eyes**_

_**Saying you'll never leave me**_

_**The touch of your hand says**_

_**You'll catch me**_

_**Whenever I fall**_

_**You say it best**_

_**When you say**_

_**Nothing at all**_

…um beijo cheio de desejo…um beijo que eles queriam que não acabasse…Draco rapidamente pediu permissão para aprofundar o beijo…Ginny correspondeu no seu melhor ate que caiu em si e empurrou Draco…correu dali de lágrimas nos olhos…só queria desaparecer…

Draco sentou-se na relva em frente ao lago a pensar no que aconteceu….pq será que se tinha deixado levar por uma ruivinha tão bonitinha? "Já chega Draco…deixa de pensar nela…" mas era impossível…ele só conseguia ver o sorriso dela…acabou por adormecer a ouvir a musica…

_**(You say it best**_

_**When you say**_

_**Nothing at all**_

_**You say it best**_

_**When you say**_

_**Nothing at all)**_

_**The smile on your face**_

_**The truth in your eyes**_

_**The touch of your hand**_

_**Let's me know**_

_**That you need me**_

* * *

**N.A: **O que acharam? Gostaria mesmo de saber a vossa opiniao

As coisas começam a aqueçar ^.^

**AMRDS'**:obrigado pro adicionares...espero que continues a gostar da historia =)

A.M


End file.
